User talk:Dylanr21
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:RA2 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 17:08, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Youtube Models Series :Hey i am planning to be doing a youtube series of my competitors models abit like 'MLU4' series but hopefully abit better with no hands in the way! Me and my friend will be doing it together with 2 camcorders between us to make more camera angles! Including a Lego audience and more ! More Info to come soon Dylanr21 (talk) 19:37, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :I have started filming it recently , 6 heats , 1semi and then the final with the gauntlet in each episode! Dylanr21 (talk) 19:45, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Sounds cool Dylan when will it be up on youtube? 321Annihilate (talk) 19:54, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Really not sure sorry, im hoping early 2017 now for the first series Dylanr21 (talk) 20:46, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Well good luck anyway. I'll be looking out for it. 321Annihilate (talk) 07:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Models Just out of curiosity, how many have you got?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Well i have 43 including pullbacks, Lego and cardboard ones! I have 6 cardboard models 3 of which are Behemoth, Kronic and Mute then i have made my own Atomic II and 2 of my own which aren't the best. Dylanr21 (talk) 08:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :Got any pics of them?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 09:01, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Audited Robot Wars Hullo Dylanr21. I see you created a new page on your Audited Wars. Just to let you know that you accidentally wrote "user page" instead of just user, which meant the page was classified as an article. I have moved it to User:Dylanr21/Audited Robot Wars!, a subpage of your userpage. I understand it was an honest mistake, so don't feel too bad about it. Also, I look forward to more updates on your Audited Wars. As for your Sweepstake robot, you have Gabriel, a very good robot in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 08:55, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the mistake thought i did something wrong.Thanks for the correction.Dylanr21 (talk) 20:35, July 26, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Losers bracket Series Hey everyone was wondering if anyone would help me out on an idea to do on the wiki! A 2016 losers bracket series(basically all the losers from the group battles will go into there own head to head league and heat final and so on till there is a champion) so Razer, Kill-E-Crank-E, Bonk and The General will go into the head to heads then heat final and the grand final. People can vote daily who they think will win each battle! I was wondering if anyone thinks this is a good idea would like to co-host it with me to help set it up as i am new but want to do alot of stuff on the wiki and learn a few thinks. Thanks :) Ragnabot 2016 I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't vote in Ragnabot 2016, because... #You don't qualify...to vote in the arena, you need a specific amount of edits. #Your votes wouldn't be accepted as they are because you need to explain your reasoning. My apologies. CrashBash (talk) 20:12, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh sorry man! My bad! I was not sure if i could vote or not Will u maybe be interested in the series i want to host? Dylanr21 (talk) 20:38, September 16, 2016 (UTC)